La grande découverte de Sasuke Uchiwa
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: Que dire? C'est un gros délire? Oui c'est ça un délire plus gros que moi. Donc si vous voulez rire bienvenue dans mon histoire!


Disclamer: Les peros ne sont pas à moi

* * *

- Oui je veux que tu m'apprennes ça Naruto !

Pour comprendre il faut retourner juste un petit quart d'heure en arrière. Tsunade avait demandé à Kakashi d'entrainer les équipes 7 et 10, Asume étant partit en vadrouille on ne savait pourquoi. C'est ainsi que l'homme se retrouva avec six jeunes survoltés. Ou plutôt cinq survoltés et un calme. Il avait donc organisé un petit tournoi, histoire d'être tranquille pour lire son cher et ô combien instructif livre j'ai nommé l'Icha Icha Paradise. Il relevait la tête de temps en temps pour commenter les performances des deux combattants et c'était uniquement grâce à ça qu'on le savait en vie. C'est en entendant les cris hystériques d'Ino et Sakura que Kakashi releva encore une fois la tête. Les duellistes étaient Sasuke, ce qui expliquait les cris, et Chaoji. L'Uchiwa restait toujours hors de porter des attaques de son adversaire qui soufflait d'agacement avec un paquet de nourriture à la main. L'argenté soupira. Il suffisait que le mangeur donne un coup de pied en faisait un grand écart et le tour était jouer. Ayant été dérangé pendant un des passages les plus intéressant du bouquin il ne put s'empêcher de faire un remarque salace.

- Chaoji ce n'est pas avec cette souplesse que tu réussiras les positions du Kâma-Sûtra.

Après une minute de silence choqué des cris et autres hurlements virent leurs apparitions. Sakura et Ino piallait comme des poulets dans une basse-cour. Sikamaru soupirait des « Galère » comme à son habitude mais en le regardant bizarrement et Naruto pleurait de rire effondré par terre. Seul Chaoji n'en avait strictement rien à faire, mangeant ses délicieuses chips avec un dédain de plus total pour ce qui se passait autour de lui. Kakashi regarda Sasuke qui lui aussi restait silencieux. Il avait l'air songeur.

- Sasuke même avec ton sérieux légendaire tu pourrais réagir à ça !

Voilà. Naruto avait mis les pied dans le plat comme d'habitude. Mais pour une fois personne ne lui en voulait. Tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi le brun restait stoïque comme une porte de prison. Après quelques minutes de réflexion il se décida à répondre.

- Je connais pas le Kâma-Sûtra.

Il y eu des bruits de mâchoires se fracassant par terre. Lui le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, qui avait lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque et qui avait été l'élève d'Orochimaru ne connaissait pas le Kâma-Sûtra ? L'apocalypse n'allait pas tarder si Naruto connaissait quelque chose que le brun ignorait ! Ce dernier regarda tout le monde tour à tour. Même Shikamaru le regardait avec un air ahuri. Au moins il pourrait se vanter d'avoir fait perdre à l'ananas son flegme habituel. Une fois la surprise passée un long sourire pervers étira les lèvres de Kakashi, cachées par son col.

- Tu sais Sasuke je suis sûr que Naruto sa fera une joie de te faire faire des exercices pratiques pour t'apprendre les merveilleuses techniques du Kâma-Sûtra.

- QUOIII !

Le cri fut poussé par quatre personnes, sur le cul. Terme qui convenait parfaitement à la situation étant donné que les deux filles s'étaient laissé tomber par terre de surprise et que Naruto avait abandonné l'idée de se relever. Mais c'était surtout l'expression ravie qu'abordait le corbeau qui choqua définitivement la rose et la blonde qui se mirent à pleurnicher des « pourquoi pas moi ? » pathétiques.

- Oui je veux que tu m'apprennes ça Naruto.

Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire aussi pervers que Kakashi.

- Si tu veux. Mais c'est un truc qui marche mieux le soir. Tu dineras chez moi okey ?

- Oui !

Kakashi et Naruto ricanèrent un instant en cœur en voyant Sasuke tout content et surtout complètement innocent.

Le soir venu Naruto invita Sasuke à entrer dans son appartement et pouffa un instant en voyant Sakura, Ino et Kakashi non loin de là. Aucun des trois ne sut ce qui s'était vraiment passé mais les cris aigus qui s'échappèrent de l'habitat les convainquirent que l'Uchiwa avait appris la technique. Sur ce ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital ou on dut les gardez deux jours par manque de sang. Aucune infirmière ne sut pourquoi toutes les nuits des saignements de nez intempestifs apparaissaient chez leurs patients.


End file.
